Kart
Karts are particular vehicles that appear in some of the racing spin-offs of the Crash Bandicoot series. Karts were not used in Crash Tag Team Racing, and vehicles in this game are known as cars. Every character has three custom vehicles each. Description CTR: Crash Team Racing The kart first appeared in CTR: Crash Team Racing, which is the first Crash Bandicoot spin-off game to introduce racing in the series. In the game, each character has a specific color for their kart (for instance, Crash's kart is blue, Cortex's kart is red, Tiny's kart is green, Coco's kart is pink and so on). Kart Drivers and their Colors CTR Papu Papu In-Kart (Front).png|Papu Papu CTR Komodo Joe In-Kart (Front).png|Komodo Joe CTR Ripper Roo In-Kart (Front).png|Ripper Roo CTR Fake Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Fake Crash CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Front).png|N. Cortex CTR N. Gin In-Kart (Front).png|N. Gin CTR N. Tropy In-Kart (Front).png|N. Tropy CTR Tiny In-Kart (Front).png|Tiny Tiger CTR Pinstripe In-Kart (Front).png|Pinstripe Potoroo CTR Coco In-Kart (Front).png|Coco Bandicoot CTR Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Crash Bandicoot CTR Polar In-Kart (Front).png|Polar CTR Pura In-Kart (Front).png|Pura CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Front).png|Dingodile Penta_penguin.png|Penguin CTR_Nitros_Oxide_In-Kart_(Front).png|Nitrous Oxide Crash Nitro Kart Karts reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the second racing spin-off game in the Crash Bandicoot series. In this game, the evil Emperor Velo modified the karts of the challengers to make them able to race the different tracks in his domain. The main difference, other than the overall aesthetics, is the ability of this vehicles to turn their wheels sideways and let the kart stick to floor in an anti-gravity mode. this mode also changes the exhaust pipes into electric poles, probably used to power the anti-gravity mechanisms. Another difference is that in the game there are four different teams, each team has their own unique kart model with their own unique motor sound. Every teammate uses the same kart model, with no differences from other teammates' karts. Teams and their karts: Crash Tag Team Racing In CTTR, while the karts are replaced by cars, the eight colors for the characters are: *Crash Bandicoot Orange *Doctor Neo Cortex Yellow *Pasadena O' Possum Purple *Crunch Bandicoot Red *Coco Bandicoot Pink *Nina Cortex Sky Blue *Doctor N. Gin Grey *Ebenezer Von Clutch Green Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 3D and 2 Karts based on the designs of the cars from Crash Tag Team Racing appear in both Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D and Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, but this time every character only has one kart. Yaya.png Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Nitros Oxide.png Dingodile-crash-bandicoot-nitro-kart-3d.png Appearances *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (Bandicoot Kart - As a Card) *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' Gallery Coco bandicoot by heydavid17-d6ibrbp (1).png|Coco Bandicoot in her Team Bandicoot Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Karts in their magnetic forms in Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Karts in CNK. Team Cortex Kart.png|Team Cortex Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Team Cortex Kart.png|Team Cortex Karts in CNK. Team Oxide Kart.png|Team Oxide Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Team Oxide Kart.png|Team Oxide Karts in CNK. Team Trance Kart.png|Team Trance Karts in CNK. Team Trance Kart Crash Nitro Kart.png|Team Trance Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Team Trance Kart.png|Team Trance Karts in CNK. Boss Kart.png|Intergalactic Champion Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Boss Kart.png|Intergalactic Champion Karts in CNK. Nitro Kart Boss Kart.png|Intergalactic Champion Karts in CNK. 15.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 16.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 17.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 18.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 19.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 63.jpg 64 (1).jpg 65.jpg 67.jpg Trivia Crash Team Racing *In the artwork, the karts (Excluding Nitros Oxide) have golden pipe work that hold the kart together. But in game, these are absent; noticeably on the front of the kart. *In the character select in Adventure mode and when the bosses are talking, the wheels are part of the kart's model. But when racing and in other character selects, the wheels are sprites (or alpha textures). This is most likely to increase performance. Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2